parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bernardladdin 2: The Return of Prince John (Stephen Druschke's Version)
Stephen Druschke's Films' movie-spoof of Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994). It appeared on YouTube on June 10, 2019 to celebrate the 25th Anniversary. ''Cast: *Aladdin - Bernard (The Rescuers)'' *''Princess Jasmine - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers)'' *''Genie - Winnie the Pooh'' *''Abu - Meeko (Pocahontas)'' *''Magic Carpet - Aracuan Bird (Clown of the Jungle)'' *''Jafar - Prince John (Robin Hood)'' *''Abis Mal - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck)'' *''Iago - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron)'' *''Sultan - Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Rajah - Simba (The Lion King)'' Scenes: # The Return of Prince John part 1 - “Arabian Nights”/The Thieves’ Lair # The Return of Prince John part 2 - Gurgi Ditches Prince John (“I'm Looking Out for Me”) # The Return of Prince John part 3 - A Surprise for Bernard # The Return of Prince John part 4 - Gurgi Makes His Move/Negaduck Attacks # The Return of Prince John part 5 - Bernard's Debt/Winnie the Pooh's Back/“Nothing in the World” # The Return of Prince John part 6 - Winnie the Pooh's Free Life # The Return of Prince John part 7 - Prince John is Released # The Return of Prince John part 8 - Dinner with Dawson/Bernard the Vizier/Gurgi Exposed # The Return of Prince John part 9 - Reverse Psychology/“Forget About Love” # The Return of Prince John part 10 - Negaduck Breaks In/Gurgi's Tries to Help/Prince John's Plan # The Return of Prince John part 11 - A Tortured Gurgi # The Return of Prince John part 12 - Bernard's Departure # The Return of Prince John part 13 - Pooh Bear Vs. Prince John (“You're Only Second Rate”) # The Return of Prince John part 14 - The Ambush # The Return of Prince John part 15 - The Plan Continues # The Return of Prince John part 16 - Bernard is Framed # The Return of Prince John part 17 - Gurgi Sets Things Right/The Execution # The Return of Prince John part 18 - Negaduck's Wish # The Return of Prince John part 19 - The Final Battle/Prince John's Death # The Return of Prince John part 20 - One Big Happy Ending # The Return of Prince John part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Return of Jafar (1994) Clips From Films Used: * The Rescuers (1977) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore (1983) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Piglet’s Big Movie (2003) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Pocahontas (1995) * The Black Cauldron (1985) * Robin Hood (1973) * Melody Time (1948) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West (1991) * Fievel's American Tails (1992) * An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * The Three Caballeros (1945) * Clown of the Jungle (1947) * Melody Time (1948) * Darkwing Duck (1991) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) * A Bug's Life (1998) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Chowder (2007) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Fun and Fancy Free (1947) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * Kipper (1997) * Happy Tree Friends (1999) * Rock-a-Doodle (1992) * Jojo's Circus (2003) * Sing (2016) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Puss in Boots (2011) * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) * Pinocchio (1940) * The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) * An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) Voices: * Scott Weinger * Brad Kane * Linda Larkin * Liz Callaway * Dan Castellaneta * Jonathan Freeman * Jason Alexander * Gilbert Gottfried * Val Bettin * Frank Welker * Jim Cummings * Jeff Bennett * B.J. Ward * Maurice LaMarche * Bob Newhart * Eva Gabor * Sterling Holloway * John Kassir * John Byner * Pinto Colvig * Peter Ustinov * John Cleese * John P. Finnegan * Bill Thompson * Robert Guillaume * Bob Bergen * Jim Carrey * David Spade Special Thanks: * Walt Disney * J.B. Eagle * Charlie Quigg * Uranimated18 Dedicated To: * Walt Disney * Alan Zaslove Music Used: * "The Return of Jafar Songs (Instrumental)" Composed by Mark Watters Directed By: * Stephen Druschke Trivia: * Both The Lion King and The Return of Jafar were released in 1994. * This is the 27th movie-spoof of Stephen Druschke's Films Productions. * This spoof in honor of the 25th Anniversary of The Return of Jafar. * The storyline concludes in Bernardladdin 3: The King of Thieves (Stephen Druschke's Version). * Both Dawson and the Sultan were voiced by Val Bettin. Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Stephen Druschke Films